crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mlp Eqg Parody Rock A Bye Birdie
(My Second MLP EQG fanfiction with Bon Bon And Lyra based on Spongebob Squarepants from the episode Rock A Bye Bivalve) Bon Bon: ''outside to retrieve the newspaper'' Candy, the paper's here! comes out on a motorized skateboard. Bon Bon gives her the paper but keeps the rubber band. You can have this, buddy. 'Cause all I need is the entertainment section! the rubber band around for emphasis. Hums while she stretches the rubber band around the middle of her body and snaps it together, turning her into a bowtie-like shape I am a happy girl! around, laughing, while Candy is reading the paper Candy: slightly annoyed by Bon Bon by rolling her eyes Meow. Bon runs into Lyra, who also has a rubber band stretched around her Lyra: 'I see you got the paper. ''rubber band snaps off 'Bon Bon: '''Oh, hey, Lyra. ''her rubber band snaps off as well. Lyra clears her throat Well, I'd better get going. 'Lyra: '''Yep, see you later. ''walk off but then hear a chirping sound and they both quickly run back, with their hands over their ears 'Bon Bon and Lyra: '''What did you say? '''Lyra: '''Well, I didn't say anything. '''Bon Bon: '''I didn't say anything, either. '''Bon Bon and Lyra: '''See you later then. ''walk off again and the squeaking noise is heard again, so they both run back. This time, they are angry '''Bon Bon: ''at Lyra'' Alright, quit messing with me, I know you said something. Lyra: 'Ah, but it is you ''points that is messing with me. look down to see the squeaking noise is coming from a shaking branch. Lyra points downward. That's what's messing with us. '''Bon Bon: '''It's a baby bird. '''Lyra: ''up her foot with a threatening look on her face, looking as though she is about to smash the bird'' I'll take care of this! Bon Bon: 'No, Lyra! It's totally helpless. ''the baby bird in her hands It looks like he can't even fly yet. 'Lyra: '''What's the matter, is he stupid? '''Bon Bon: '''No, Lyra, he's just a baby. ''of the chirping bird in Bon Bon's hands He's all alone with no one to take care of him. 'Lyra: '''Well, we can't just leave him out here. '''Bon Bon: '''You're right. Come on, let's take him into my house. ''run in and set the baby bird on the ground Hmmm, let's see, we need a box for him to sleep in. Bon Brings a box and sets it in front of the bird There you go. It's the best seat to her rear in the house. cuts to Candy, who does a rimshot 'Lyra: '''Let me see! ''sticks her whole head inside the box Hey, he's kinda cute. Uh-oh! her head out, which is now eaten on the side I think somebody's hungry! '''Bon Bon: ''out Junior and speaks in baby-talk to it'' Is it true? Are you hungry? Junior: happily Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep! Bon Bon: 'I've got just the thing. ''Junior on a barrel and takes out a Burger How would you like a Burger? yelps 'Lyra: '''Bon Bon are you crazy? That's not the right food for a little fella like him! '''Bon Bon: '''Of course not. I don't know what I was thinking. What he needs is a tiny Burger. ''Junior a minuscule Burger '''Junior: the Burger, then sticks his tongue out in disgust Blech! Bon Bon: 'Huh? No one's ever turned down one of these before. ''it and gulps it down '''Lyra: ''up a donut'' Let's try a donut. hisses Bon Bon: ''up a tray of French fries'' French fries? Junior: his head Unh-unh. Lyra: ''the donut'' A donut? blows a raspberry Bon Bon: ''up an apple'' All we have left is this apple. worm pokes its head out of the apple Worm: Hello, human creatures! I bring you greetings from Apple World! chirps in excitement Bon Bon: 'Of course, birds love worms. ''up the worm '''Worm: Huh, wait! We will bury you! Bon drops it in Junior's mouth Bon Bon: 'Well, you should be good for the rest of the... ''cries 'Lyra: '''What now? '''Bon Bon: '''I don't know! Aww, don't cry. ''is still crying 'Lyra: '''Do something, Bon Bon! '''Bon Bon: '''Uhh...uhh...uhh... Blah-blah-blah, look at the funny face! Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo! Look at the funny face! ''Bon Bon has a puppet that looks like her on his hand Look at the funny face! 'Lyra: '''Wait. I think I might know the problem. ''up Junior and looks at him Yep, that's it, alright. it behind her back Hold on just one second. There he is, good as new. has a diaper on 'Bon Bon: '''How did you know? '''Lyra: '''How do you think? ''a picture of her wearing a diaper ''And I've been doing it all by myself for almost a year. '''Bon Bon: '''Wow, I'm sure glad you're here. '''Lyra: '''I know, good thing there's two of us. '''Bon Bon: '''You know, Lyra, since this bird doesn't have parents, we should raise it ourselves. '''Lyra: '''Yeah. At least until it's old enough to be on its own! Oh, I wanna be the mom. '''Bon Bon: '''I don't think you can be the mom, because i want be the mom '''Lyra: '(sighs) alright i'll be the dad 'Bon Bon: '''Great! now let's have fun! '''Lyra: '''Yeah!! ''montage of Bon Bon and Lyra taking care of the baby like a family with Lyra as a husband and Bon Bon as the wife in a baby stroller as their child. Octavia and Dj pon3 pass by Octavia and Dj pon3 got confused and start having a thought bubble together and thinking: Bon Bon + Lyra = Bird the couple we're surprised. '' Bon an Lyra start to swinging the bird while running, they slide down together Bon Bon and Lyra pretend to be birds on the bird wbath with junior, Bon Bon, Lyra, and Junior are at a ice scream stand, Lyra asks for two scoops, the ice cream vendor hand the first scoop to Lyra and he hand out the second scoop with worms for junior and he licks it. Bon Bon, Lyra And junior are playing on a velocipede, the first post where there rinding and the second pose where they random poses on the bike, Junior was sitting on the bike alone where Bon Bon and Lyra chases it to the sunset the montage ends. '''Lyra: ''from inside the house'' It sure is cute when it's asleep. Bon Bon: ''from inside the house'' Yeah. Bon and Lyra watch Junior sleeping Shh! tiptoe out of the room Lyra: 'Hey, Bon Bon? ''to what appears to be the right side of the bed '''Bon Bon: ''to what appears to be the left side'' Yes, Lyra? Lyra: 'I never thought being a parent could be this much fun. '''Bon Bon: '''Me neither. ''zooms out, revealing that Lyra is sleeping on the bottom mattress and Bon Bon is sleeping on the top 'Lyra: '''Well, good night, Bon Bon '''Bon Bon: '''Good night, Lyra ''Bon's mattress slams shut on top of Lyra. Scene cuts to morning Oh Lyra, breakfast is ready!. Bon is cooking breakfast as Lyra walks in, noticing the bunch of food that is on the table 'Lyra: '''Alright. All this parenting stuff makes me hungry. ''the table up as all the food slides down into her mouth. She burps, then pats Junior Hey, Junior, how are you doing today? an odor from Junior Bon Bon? her tie '''Bon Bon: '''Yes, Lyra? '''Lyra: '''Kid's got a stinky. '''Bon Bon: ''eight arms to doing many chores at the same time'' Can you take care of him? My hands are kind of full. guzzles down the coffee as Junior begins to cry Lyra: ''coffee'' Ahh. Wish I could, but I gotta get going. Bon Bon: '''Going? Where are you going? '''Lyra: ''on a suit and takes her briefcase'' I'm goin' to work. I'm the dad, remember? Bon Bon: 'You mean I have to do all this baby stuff myself? '''Lyra: '''I'll give you a break tonight when I get home. Don't you two stop being adorable. ''as she closes the door 'Bon Bon: '''Okay. ''weakly. Day turns into night, and Lyra walks in and takes her jacket and hat off 'Lyra: '''Phew, what a day. '''Bon Bon: '''Oh, great, you're home. Now you can help me with the baby. '''Lyra: '''Aw, gee, Bon Bon, I'd love to, but I'm totally beat from work. '''Bon Bon: '''Huh? ''sits down and watches TV. A coconut "clonk" sound effect is heard. '''Lyra: ''laughs'' That guy got hit in the head with a coconut! Bon Bon: ''Bon walks in still doing the chores'' Lyra, what about my break? Lyra: '''Oh yeah, your break. Uh, tomorrow, I promise. '''Bon Bon: '''Uhh, okay, tomorrow. '''Narrator: Tomorrow... cuts to Lyra walking in at night and taking her stuff off Lyra: 'Phew, another tough day. ''by Bon Bon, who is still doing the same chores from yesterday 'Bon Bon: '''Oh, Lyra, I'm so glad you're home after working all day. I can't wait for my break. '''Lyra: '''Work was a killer. I need my chair. ''down and watches TV again '''Bon Bon: ''in still doing chores'' Lyra, I really need my... Lyra: '''Tomorrow for sure. '''Narrator: Tomorrow for sure... Bon Bon: '''Lyra? '''Lyra: '''I'll get to it eventually... '''Narrator: Eventually... cuts to Bon Bon still doing the chores but even more tired Bon Bon: Uhhh? Lyra: Uhhh. Narrator: Uhhh... cuts to Lyra watching TV as an angry Bon Bon walks in and turns on the lights Bon Bon: Lyra Heartstrings, we need to talk. Lyra: Just one more minute, I gotta... Bon Bon: 'Don't 'one more minute' me, Mrs. Lady! ''off the TV 'Lyra: '''Hey, I'm missin' the coconut! ''gives Bon Bon an angry look 'Bon Bon: '''You haven't been helping at all with Junior! ''in baby stroller We made a commitment and you're not doing your share! You never do anything. 'Lyra: '''I changed his diaper! '''Bon Bon: '''Yeah, once. '''Lyra: '''He's only this big. ''with her hands on how big Junior is How many diapers could he possibly use? '''Bon Bon: ''up a trash can full of diapers'' Hmmm? Lyra: '''Oh, that's not so much. '''Bon Bon: over to the corner of the room where there are two bags and a trash can full of diapers Hmmm? Lyra: nervously So? Bon Bon: up the refrigerator, full of diapers Hmmm? the cover off the couch, revealing it to be diapers Hmmm? the wallpaper off the wall, revealing a bunch of diapers behind it Hmmm!? outside to a garbage truck loading a bunch of diapers into the dumpster. Lyra quivers at the sight of it Lyra: ''eyes fill with tears'' I have no idea! What kind of a father am I?! Oh! as she looks at Bon Bon as she smiles I'll make it up to you, buddy. I promise. cuts to next day Bon Bon: So, what's the plan for the day? Lyra: 'No more foolin' around. From now on, I'm Super-Dad! I'll work straight through lunch so I can get home on time. So make sure you save a big ol' stinky diaper for me to change, and you can take the night off, pal. '''Bon Bon: '[gives Lyra her briefcase as she departs] Great, so I'll see you at six o'clock. '''Lyra: '''Six o'clock. '''Bon Bon: Six o'clock. Lyra: Six o'clock. Bon Bon waving Six o'clock. Lyra: waving Six o'clock. Bon Bon: Six o'clock. Lyra: Six o'clock. to a time card Narrator: 12:00 midnight. Lyra: Oh, that was some party. Bon is wearing her mother-like clothing and she gives Lyra a bitter look Oh, hey, Bon Bon. Hey, Junior. Bon now looks at Lyra angrily as she taps her foot What? What? Bon Bon: '''Oh, nothing. '''Lyra: Oh, what a relief. the lampshade off her head and puts it on Bon Bon For a second there, I thought you were mad at me. Bon Bon: ''the lampshade off her head'' Do you remember what you said to me this morning? Lyra: '''Somethin' about root beer, right? '''Bon Bon: ''a deep breath, flatly'' No. Lyra: 'Oh wait, wait, let me guess. I give up. '''Bon Bon: '''Does... ''Lyra in a mocking tone with a goofy look on her face "You can take the night off, pal!" voice ...ring a bell? '''Lyra: ''a raspberry'' I don't need this. outside Bon Bon: 'What?! ''to the door Where do you think you're going? '''Lyra: ''her house'' I'm going back to work! in and closes the door Bon Bon: 'Work?! ''and rips off her hairpiece [Cut to Bon Bon, not wearing her mother-like clothing anymore, walking outside to Lyra's house. She opens the door, and finds Lyra in her easy chair, watching TV] '''Lyra: ''"clonk" sounds are heard on the TV; laughs'' He got hit in the head with two coconuts! Bon Bon: ''angrily'' So, this is work? Lyra: 'You know, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes, I gotta move the antenna, sometimes, I lose the remote, ''at her rear and sometimes, my butt itches real bad! 'Bon Bon: '[sarcastically] Oh, you poor, poor thing. By the way, you forgot your briefcase! pulls a briefcase out from behind her back, and opens it up to reveal that it is filled with donuts and ice cream sundaes as she angrily dumps it all over Lyra '''Lyra: ''but furiously'' Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime? Bon is enraged. She balls her fists and fumes so hard, her entire body shakes. Then she loses her temper and goes ballistic on Lyra, and her face morphs into a stereotypical Asian face with lots of teeth. Bon Bon: ''intensely'' OVERTIME?! ' ''Bon and Lyra's are yelling each other, and they both begin to argue intensely. '''Bon Bon: Lyra Oh, boy, yeah, you're working! Lyra: You know what that means? Bon Bon: And that's the kind of work you're doing? Lyra: It means working when you're just too tired to work! Bon Bon: Show me where I can sign up for this, because I've been working my fingers to the bone! is heard beginning to chirp Lyra: '''You just keep going on working and working! '''Bon Bon: You never help! screams '''NEVER!' ''chirping intensifies, which makes the two finally stop arguing and listen to it Lyra: ''mad There's that stupid noise again! '''Bon Bon:' Oh, that's not a stupid noise. That's just Junior about to jump out of that two-story window. and Bon Bon see Junior teetering on the edge of the window of Bon Bon's house, ready to fly. Lyra: ''calmly'' Oh. at once, Lyra and Bon Bon are struck with shock by what's really happening. Both: bulge in horror, screaming JUNIOR! jumps down the window. Bon Bon and Lyra quickly run to catch Junior but they slam on Bon Bon's house. Bon Bon then bounces out of Lyra's stomach Bon Bon: ''Frantic Did you catch him?! '''Lyra: 'sadly at her empty hands No. Both: We're bad parents! break down sobbing. Then they stop when they notice that chirping Junior is flying above them. Bon Bon: 'Junior? Hey, he's flying. '''Lyra: '''I guess he's all grown up. ''kisses Bon Bon then flies off Hey, what about Daddy? drops a coconut on Lyra's head for her laziness then kisses her That's my boy. '''Bon Bon: '''Goodbye. '''Lyra: ''coconut falls down'' Goodbye, Junior. watch Junior fly away 'Bon Bon: '''Well, Lyra, he doesn't need us anymore. '''Lyra: '''This is the hardest part of every parent's life, I assume. '''Bon Bon: '''Despite all we've been through, it was worth it. '''Lyra: '''Yeah... Let's have another. ''Bon looks shocked Category:My Little Pony Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies Category:Parodies